Tears Know
by Boomerang-chan
Summary: KK ONE-SHOT! Kaoru walks into Kenshin's room and finds a poem... written about her. FLUFF ALERT!


**Disclaimer**: Open up your heart and soul, because without a doubt, tears and Kami-sama knew; they came from forever's future, echoing its message into the mind for eternity.

Summary: KK WAFF one-shot. Kaoru walks into Kenshin's room and finds a poem...written about her.

**Tears Know**

_By Boomerang-chan_

      Swinging her bokken, Kaoru executed a perfect downwards slash, breaths even and ocean of eyes alit with their usual determined blue fire. She had awakened early this day when the sky was rosy from the rising sun for a morning practice. Already, Kaoru could sniff the delicious wafting aroma of Kenshin's breakfast. As always, Kenshin was awake before even the first bird had begun its daily chirping.

      Kaoru stopped after her fifty-second swing, puffing lightly but feeling energetic and fully awakened. She grinned, wondering whether she'd make Yahiko do one hundred or maybe even double that today. As much as that "little kid" could be a loud, obnoxious brat, she considered him the little brother she never had. And Sanosuke? Maybe he could be like a brother if she stopped to think about instead of punishing him with her wooden sword and fist for gambling, borrowing without returning, loafing around, and freeloading... She had never put much thought to the freeloader, but of course she cared deeply for all of her live-in companions. However...

      Kenshin. 

      Kaoru was not sure exactly what Kenshin was to her....

       Shaking her head, Kaoru blocked her mind from wandering farther. Kenshin would be done with breakfast soon for sure and she had better change out of her training kimono. Teasing surrounding being a sweaty stinking tomboy from Yahiko and Sano was not what she wanted first thing of the day.

      Kaoru strode to her room, and closing the fusuma she swiftly changed into the yellow kimono sprinkled with the simple design of flowers and a striped obi. She replaced the plain tie of her ponytail to her blue ribbon.

      Her favorite blue ribbon. Kaoru fingered the bow in her hair...that same blue ribbon that Kenshin's blood had spilled on...

      Kaoru walked out of her room, and not hearing Kenshin's beckoning for breakfast, she wandered around her shared home. Sanosuke's snores resonated loudly, shaking the thin shoji of his room, tuning out Yahiko who would be muttering and snoring as well. They would be awake as soon as their stomach's called.

      Padding softly down the hallway, Kaoru stopped in front of Kenshin's room. A tentative hand slid open the shoji and she almost nervously walked in.

      Kenshin's room seemed to hold warmth much like its owner, the faint scent of the outdoors, sandalwood, and his own unique scent churned together filled Kaoru's senses. Neatness was evident in his room; futon folded to perfection and pushed to the back wall. Usually that was the only thing in his plain room, but there was also a low wooden table that had been brought here.

      It resided at the farthest right corner of the room. Atop it was a long sheet of white paper next to a writing brush tipped with black ink from a bottle stopped shut beside it.

      Curiosity always seems to override rationality, and Kaoru approached the table. With gentle fingers she picked up the paper.

     Kenshin's strokes were neat, and the time he took for every centimeter was obvious. Simple yet beautiful.

      But that was not what took Kaoru's breath away. Wide azure eyes slowly roved over the words.

**_When you did nothing but weep,_**

**_I was also at loss._**

**_I looked up at the sky_**

**_And my heart was in pain._**

**_When you are uninjured_**

**_You can be hit at anytime by anyone._**

**_It is the same surprise as when_**

**_Touching cold water._****__**

**_I'm only next to you_**

**_And I can't do anything, but_**

**_For you only I'll make a present of_**

**_All the happiness in my smiling face,_**

**_Carrying you anytime._****__**

      Corners of her eyes softening, Kaoru did not notice the slight tremble of her fingers. 

**_You can believe your dreams are coming_**

**_Just for you._**

**_You can cry because you can make any sadness_**

**_Into wings in your heart_**

     Kaoru sucked in a deep and unsteady breath, blinking as her eyes began to blur.

**_Protecting someone_**

**_Is not an easy thing to do, is it?_**

**_I can't stop the rain_**

**_From falling on your head either._****__**

**_Even with only a little courage--_**

**_I don't want to give up._**

**_Someday, if I become used to my_**

**_Real strength..._**

**_Even a small butterfly_**

**_Can cross an ocean._****__**

**_"Someday for sure," is all I can tell you,_**

**_But that frustrates me._**

       A gentle frown downturned Kaoru's lips and a lone tear trickled down her cheek. Yes...someday for sure......

**_You should believe a rainbow is coming_**

**_To the tips of your toes._****__**

**_You should believe your time will come, _**

**_Soon, in the middle of a new breeze._****__**

****

      The frown lifted into a smile and Kaoru sniffled softly, feeling like her chest was knotting up. And yet, she felt warmer all over... 

**_So yes, a dream is definitely coming_**

**_Spread open_****_ that heart._**

**_Your tears knew that, without a doubt._**

**_I think they came from tomorrow to tell you._**

****

**_You can believe your dreams are coming_**

**_Just for you._**

**_You can cry because you can make any sadness_**

**_Into wings in your heart._****__**

       "...Kaoru-dono! Breakfast is ready." Kenshin's dark brown brows came together when he found Kaoru neither in her room nor outside. He sought out her vibrant ki, and found himself heading towards the familiar path to his room. 

      He slid open the thin wood door. "Kaoru-dono?"

     Silence overcame him and he observed Kaoru, noting the dampness on her flushing cheeks. Then to the white paper in his hand. Without a word, Kenshin walked over until he was in front of her. Instantly recognizing the poem he wrote in her hands, a light embarrassed blush spread over his nose.

     "Ah....Kaoru-dono." He watched Kaoru slowly lift her face and half closed eyelids, revealing glassy sapphire orbs.

      "Ke-Kenshin," she gasped. A coy blush blossomed on her cheeks. Kenshin placed tender hands beneath hers that held the paper, and he led her over to the table. He shifted into a kneeling position and beckoned Kaoru with a gentle tug to do so too.

      "Sessha still has not finished the poem, Kaoru-dono."

      Kaoru watched Kenshin beneath hooded eyelashes. Her blush grew as Kenshin took her hand and placed the newly dipped brush in her right hand, placing his own over hers.

      Carefully, Kenshin drew out the last line, hand in hand with her.

****

**_I love you._**

     Kaoru's eyes widened fully and a tingling sensation rippled through her as Kenshin whispered in her ear:

      "Aishiteiru...Kaoru."

     Kenshin's lips grazed her cheek and Kaoru melted instantly, leaning against him heavily. She shyly turned her head, meeting blue with warm violet. The brush slipped from her hands forgotten and she stroked his cheek with feathering fingers, face at its reddest.

      "I love you too." Kenshin widely smiled. But not the usual rurouni smile that never reached his fathomless lavender eyes that would not betray anything, afraid to burden. Instead, the smile was genuine and Kaoru was already flooded with the countless emotions in his amethyst eyes. 

      Returning the smile, Kaoru pressed her mouth to his bottom lip in a timid kiss. She pulled closer to his warmth, snuggling happily against him.

      "I love you too Kenshin, I love you too...."

~**Owari**~

Glossary:

_Aishiteiru_ –I love you

_Bokken_ –Wooden Sword 

_Namida__ -Tears_

**My Inspiration**: The song Namida wa Shitteiru, which translates to 'Tears Know'. As you can see, it is a song that fits Kenshin perfectly. Not exactly a songfic, but this is the second time I've used a song in a fanfic. 

o.o I sure do a lot more one-shots that chaptered stories...

Oh gosh. Yeah, I've been in the need for something fluffy lately. Hey, you know what's fun? Tainting your friends' minds with lemon stories by forcing them to read them. I've been doing that lately... o_O

**Credits**: Translated lyrics from _animelyrics.com_. 

**Please do review!!!**


End file.
